No Limit
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Can someone so full of hate be love or be loved? ShounenAi GaaraLee Spoilers


Disclaimer: Don't own them. Shit I don't even own half of this fucker.

Summary: Can someone so full of hate be love or be loved? Shounen-Ai GaaraLee Spoilers

Warnings: Shounen-Ai Angst Spoilers

Evie: Whoot fer GaaraLee! Yosh! I'm munching on Pocky and –once again- reading the part where Gaara saves Lee and thus I'm writing this. –Even thou I'm on 'hiatus'- :cries: GaaraLee is just so Purdy thou.

The first 7 pages are the fight.

**Noise**- is, well, a noise in teh story.

**Lyrics (centered) **– people in story are listening/can hear it.

_Lyrics (centered)_- put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

Last note: My theory on why Lee's eyebrows are so big is cuz when he was a little kid he found Gaara sleeping under a tree and decided to steal his eyebrows. Yea . . . that's it.

**If you want you can skip to the beginning of page 8, that's when the fight ends and it starts getting good. And after this there is another mini one-shot thing. (AKA where there is bold)

* * *

**

No Limit

* * *

Lee kicked out and Kimimaro jumped back.

"Your surprisingly flexible and move with quite precision," Lee stated standing.

"You are too linear." Kimimaro said in a bored tone. "Here I go."

Kimimaro started for Lee but Lee held up a hand. "Wait a moment!"

"?" Kimimaro stopped.

Lee reached into his pack.

"What?" Kimimaro took another step.

"I'm sorry," Lee started still rummaging, "It's about time for my medicine. Excuse me, I have to drink my medicine or else. . ." he trailed off as he gripped a bottle. He pulled it out and Kimimaro watched with mild curiosity. "I have always been bad with medicine." He pulled the top off and brought the bottle to his lips.

Kimimaro took another step.

Lee downed it in one gulp and made a face, "Uhg, medicine always has a weird taste." He shook his head and looked at Kimimaro. His mind suddenly was overcome with a haze. 'Huh?' he swayed dangerously and the bottle dropped to the ground. "Uh oh."

He hiccupped and fought for his balance. Kimimaro looked at him blankly.

"Whas wroonng joo frehk!" Lee slurred and took on an unbalanced fighting stance.

Kimimaro quirked a slim eyebrow at that. 'Is he drunk?'

Lee faltered again and charged unexpectedly at Kimimaro. "Here I come!"

They danced in frenzied movement and Kimimaro couldn't get an attack in.

'His movements are unpredictable and not only that, but he's fast.'

Kimimaro stepped out of Lee's range, "Dance of Camellia!"

Kimimaro attacked in a fury of stabs. Lee dodged precariously, always just barely missing the bone. Lee leaned back and Kimimaro saw the opening. He swung under Lee's legs and Lee reached up and grabbed his arm.

Lee pushed Kimimaro back and kicked out with his foot. His foot connected with Kimimaro's stomach and Kimimaro faltered.

(Srry, but I have it where all I have to type is 'kimi' for Kimimaro and it's funny. )

Lee spun around and tried to land a punch in the side of Kimimaro's face. Kimimaro dodged and kicked up. Lee caught the leg between his own and gripped it with his hand. Lee swung around and (tickled Kimimaro's foot?) threw Kimimaro to the side at the same time landing a punch on Kimimaro's chest.

Lee swayed and hiccupped as Kimimaro stood. 'I still can't read his movements and it's quite an art to be able to land a blow on me.' His haori slipped off his shoulders and he released his Gaia seal. 'I guess there's no other chose.'

Lee watched as bones started to rip through Kimimaro's skin. "!" He swayed and the haze started to lift.

"My abilities are morphing bones. Didn't the shadow-clone brat tell you that before?" bones ripped through Kimimaro's skin and sharpened to a point.

Kimimaro charged and Lee took on a defense stance. Kimimaro used his un-morphed arm to block Lee's arms and drew back the other. He went to slam it in Lee's face but Lee grabbed the fist. He swung his body low towards Kimimaro's stomach and drew back his free fist. He threw the morphed arms to the side and started his assault, but it was cut rudely short when bones ripped through Kimimaro's chest and cut Lee's face.

Lee fell back and Kimimaro stared at him with blank eyes. " . . . Unpredictable, isn't it?" Lee's mind cleared.

'What the . . .?'

"**This** is **my** blood inheritance limit."

'_That's_ his blood inheritance _limit_!' Lee propped up a mix of horror and confusion apparent on his face.

"Seems like your sober now," Kimimaro said still not moving from his spot. "My blood inheritance limit controls both the bone forming and destroying cells as well as the density of calcium. To manipulate the formation of bones. _Humans_ have around 200 bones in their body, but that number can change." Two more bones ripped through.

Lee stood and attacked. He appeared behind Kimimaro and drew back his right arm.

"Dance of the pines." Kimimaro said in a bored voice.

"?" Lee's eyes widened and Kimimaro leaned forward, a bone dug into Lee's left forearm.

>3

Lee pushed himself onto his elbows and panted. "It seems like I was drunk for some reason." He stood uneasily. "But, this is the real beginning!"

'My job is to keep him here as long as I can. But, I must avoid using techniques that have a risk of working against me.' He started unraveling the bandages on his arms. I can't push myself to far seeing how I just got out of surgery. Thou, I doubt opening the first of the eight gates would be to bad.'

Lee started running. 'OMOTE RENGE!' (1)

He came in front of Kimimaro and kicked at his chest. The bones shifted and trapped Lee's foot. '! He reduced the impact with his bones!'

"Impressive speed but this _is_ the end." Kimimaro reached his hand in front of Lee's face and bone started to break through.

'CRAP!'

>3

Sand blocked the attack at the last possible second. And Lee flew back.

"What?" Kimimaro cried. 'That attack should have landed!'

"Allies of the Leafs," Lee landed roughly at the feet of the person talking. "The Shinobi of," Lee looked up 'That voice is familiar. .' "The Sand."

Lee stared in confusion, 'Sand? Am I still drunk?' The red haired teen walked around in front of Lee. "Gaara of the Desert."

"So it's you. . ." Kimimaro wasted no time and launched the bones in his finger tips at Gaara. 'Finger bullets!' (That's cheesy)

"Your too hasty," Gaara stated, the sand easily blocked the flying 'bullets', and looked at Lee out of the corner of his eye. "When you fought me before, you had more speed and edge to your moves."

Lee looked up at him. ". . . As if you had nothing to do with it." Lee stood. "I'm not holding grudges, but I've gone through quite a bit of hassle because of you."

Gaara remained silent trying to repress the memories. " . . . I see."

It was Lee's turn to be quiet, "but, why _are_ you here?"

Gaara glanced back at Lee, "I owe the Leafs a large debt."

>3

Lee drew up beside Gaara and feel into a fighting stance.

Gaara glanced at Lee and saw the bloody arm. A foreign emotion twanged inside him and he said, "I'll take care of this." He stepped forward and Lee semi-glared at him.

"No! You can be the back up!" Lee started forward and Gaara watched with slight amusement, not that he let it show of course.

Lee started to dash when sand gripped his right leg. "AIIE! IIE! IIETTE!" (2)

Something panged in Gaara's mind and he flinched slightly.

_Sand gripped Lee's left arm and leg in an unyielding hold 'Sabaku Sousou!' _(3)_ Gaara clenched his hand and Lee cried out from the immense pain. Lee collapsed in a bloody heap upon the ground and Gaara went for the kill . . _

"Please let go!" Lee cried in desperation as he frantically waved his foot. Pain suddenly shot thought him and he flinched, "Ow!"

"You can't do anything right now." Gaara stepped forward towards Kimimaro. (Kimi:lmfao:)

"I'll handle this."

Lee stilled and the sand retreated back into the gourd.

Lee briefly updated Gaara on the situation.

Gaara took in the information and Kimimaro once again started the battle.

Lee watched in amassment as Gaara fought Kimimaro without moving an inch. Soon, Gaara had Kimimaro trapped within the sand.

"You got him!" Lee cried happily. 'Gaara is so cool.' Lee thought. (Yea he is:squee:)

"Not yet," Gaara reached his hand out and clenched. 'Sabaku Sousou!'

Lee grinned, thinking it was over, but Gaara knew better.

Blood slowly welled through the sand coffin, and a hand soon followed.

Kimimaro slowly emerged from the sand and said in another voice, must more deadlier, "What pressure. If I didn't create there bone masks right under my skin I would've been crushed. I was taking you too lightly, but this sand will never catch me again!" Kimimaro smiled the skin slowly making its way back across his jaw.

Gaara acted quickly. He spread his legs farther apart and a wind rose up. He clapped his hands together and stared intently at the man in front of him. 'Ryuusa Bakuryu!' (4)

A sea of sand rose up and collapsed on Kimimaro. It settled and covered the clearing.

"Did you get him?" Lee asked cautiously, remembering to _never_ get on Gaara's bad side. Again.

"No," Gaara quickly crouched and slammed his hands on the ground. 'Sabaku Taisou!' (5)

"Whoa!" Lee cried as the ground shook beneath his feet. 'Incredible. He has gotten even more powerful than the last time we fought. I'm glad he's my friend or else I'd be dead by now. I wonder. . . does he consider himself my friend?' Sadness grew within Lee and he couldn't figure out why. 'It's at the prospect of him not being my friend, right?'

"How persistent," Gaara muttered.

"Huh?" Lee followed Gaara's gaze and saw movement.

Gaara once again covered Kimimaro with sand. This time he clenched both fists. 'Sabaku Kyuu!' (6)

Kimimaro fought through the sand and charged at them.

Kimimaro's appearance had changed and Lee's eyes widened, 'What happened to his body?'

Gaara slammed a hand onto the ground and a wall of sand appeared in front of the two teens and Kimimaro charged straight into it. He came through with so much force that Gaara flew backward.

Lee gasped and watched the boy land.

"Your 'absolute defense' which has gathered such high praise, is this it's limit? This is a real shame," Kimimaro said coldly.

Both, Kimimaro and Lee watched as Gaara propped up. There were cracks along his face and bits were falling to the ground.

"But of course, you were covered in sand to being with."

While Kimimaro distracted himself with Gaara, Lee attacked from behind. "He's not your only opponent! Have you forgotten about me?" Lee kicked Kimimaro in the side of the face and Kimimaro attacked with his tail.

Gaara's eye widened, 'NO!' Sand blocked the attack and Lee once again went flying.

'Morphing has slowed him down, his body hasn't quite adapted.' Lee couldn't bring himself to sit up at this point.

"That sand of yours is starting to annoy me. You will be the first to die, Gaara." Kimimaro's face settled on an ugly snarl.

A wall rose up between Lee and Kimimaro and Gaara's face changed to his normal cold stare.

A sickening ripping noise was heard and Kimimaro reached behind him.

He suddenly whipped his hand around and in it was . .! A pink parasol? "OMIGAWD! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find these now-a-days? Jeez!" he opened it up and twirled around in a circle. "Isn't it sooo Purdy!" Kimimaro giggled and continued the twirl. (Omigawd. I'm srry but I HAD to. I keep typing 'kimi' and then he reaches behind him and I was like. 'OMF! He's ganna pull out a parasol!' Yea, srry, going back to teh story now. :sweatdrop:)

His spinal cord ripped its way through his back and he gripped it tightly. He ripped it out and swung his body around. "Tessenka No Mai!" (7)

'H-he pulled out his _spinal cord_!' Lee thought franticly and forced himself to prop up on his elbows. 'Will Gaara be okay against _that?_ I hope so.' The sadness once again twisted in his chest like a knife.

"Tendril!" Kimimaro cried and whipped the bone mass at Gaara.

The sand surrounded Gaara and the bones wrapped around that.

"Flower!" (8) Kimimaro said in a some-what calmer voice. The bones in his left arm broke through and grew together to form a giant spear. "This is the thickest bone in my body. It will easily pierce through you and your pathetic defense of sand." A sharp pain tore through Kimimaro and he coughed up blood. 'My time. . it's almost up.'

"!" Gaara was grateful for the hesitation. 'I have to keep him away from Lee.'

Sand started to gather in front of Gaara. 'Saikou Zettai Bougyo Shukaku No Tate!' (9)

A badger shaped shield formed where the sand was gathering.

Kimimaro twitched with annoyance and thrust his spear forward.

Several cracks where heard and Kimimaro's spear broke. It crumbled to the ground. "I see it's solid, alright."

>3

" . . I will stay in Orochimaru's heart forever." Kimimaro said to conclude his speech.

"Orochimaru's brainwashing. Your soulless," Gaara formed the necessary hand sign and Kimimaro started to sink into the sand.

**ZuZuZu **(It's kinda like a sucking noise)

Kimimaro was submerged and Gaara said, "You will sink to a depth of 200 meters underground and be held there. With the pressure of the sand clinging to your body, you'll immediately be unable to move even a finger." For a moment there was silence.

"It's finished . . . it's over now, right?" Lee questioned, glad Gaara was okay. Every time Kimimaro had attacked Gaara, Lee felt a strange tightening in his chest and he soon figured out it wasn't because his _friend_ was getting hurt. He was slowly realizing it was because he felt _something_ for the stoic teen.

"MAE . . .," Came a deep rumble from below the sand, "SAWARABI NO MAE!" (10)

Bones suddenly ripped through the earth and Gaara jumped back, surprised. They were approaching Lee fast but Lee couldn't find the strength to move.

>3

(Jebus I'm on page 7 and I haven't even got to the good stuff yet. I'll have to go back and edit this . . . ) (I didn't in the end :shot:)

"You . . . you saved me." Lee said looking at Gaara, his heart swelled. 'Maybe, just maybe, Gaara fells the same?' "You're amazing, to be able to do something like this!"

Lee and Gaara were floating on sand above the bone valley.

"I was always able to use the sand to carry me," Gaara replied coldly, though beneath the calm exterior, Gaara's heart was pounding, 'He- he praised me. . .' "It's a simple task." Gaara's voice almost cracked.

Lee's heart sank, 'Or maybe not.'

He calmed himself and continued, "He was a stubborn person, but this is the end, he won't come back."

"IT'S NOT BRAINWASHING!" Came a cry from behind the teens. "IT'S ALL MY OWN REASONING!" Both head snapped around, "WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!" Kimimaro screamed thrusting his spear at Gaara's head.

(I just went through 5.3 hours of music in one sitting not to mention I've started it over a few times)

'GAARA!' Lee's mind cried.

>3

The spear stopped a scant few inches away from Gaara's face. (I can't spell fer shit today. Hell! I just spelled 'spell' wrong!)

Blood dribbled down Kimimaro's face, "I'm dieing."

>3

(**This is where the fight ends.**)

They sat, in silence, under the shade of the trees, panting.

Gaara broke the silence. "We would have been completely beaten, wouldn't we?"

"No, that's wrong. My teacher said to me that luck is a part of real strength." A smile spread across Lee's face.

Gaara saw this and looked away. "That busy-body . . . "

"He's not a busy-body!" Lee cried immediately in Gai's defense. "That was because of my own cowardice! Stop talking about my sensei that way!"

Gaara felt a twang in his chest, "You too . . . if the one you admire is insulted, you become enraged . . if the person you admire is important to you . . ."

Gaara stopped and thought of the speech Kimimaro had made.

"_That destruction will not happen. I'm not alone." _

"_I will stay in Orochimaru's heart forever."_

"_IT'S NOT BRAINWASHING!" _

"_WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!"_

'You fight for that important person. . .'

'Nani?' Lee questioned to himself.

"He was the same as Uzumaki Naruto. Only the person that's important to you isn't always good," Gaara refused to meet Lee's eyes.

"You don't have to take someone bad as your important person." Lee said and got on his hands and knees. He crawled over to Gaara, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"No. . . even if you know they're bad, a person cannot defeat loneliness." Gaara turned to Lee, their heartbeats opposite. Once pounding fast the others slow.

They locked gazes and a blush covered Lee face, he tore his eyes away and sat next to Gaara, sure Gaara could hear his erratic heartbeat. Their shoulders touched but neither tried to stop it.

Gaara's heart rate suddenly sped up also. "I," He swallowed, "I have an important person. He's much like your Gai-sensei."

Lee turned to Gaara, "Really? Who?" Lee smiled and looked at Gaara with interest.

Gaara slowly turned to Lee. They once again locked eyes and Gaara rolled his body over to he was leaning above the other teen. Lee nervously licked his lips. "Who?" Lee repeated quietly.

"You," Gaara closed the distance between them and captured Lee's in a short but passionate kiss.

Gaara pulled away just far enough so he could look Lee in the eye. Lee's eyes were half lidded and the blush had reappeared full force.

Lee shyly wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled his back down.

Gaara tensed at first and his sand started to react but he forced himself to relax and he moved his hands from the ground to the tree on either side of Lee's head.

They stayed like that for a while, just barely brushing each others lips, their erratic breath caressing the others face and their bodies slowly molded together.

Lee smiled at the boy above him. "There is someone who is even more important that Gai-sensei."

Gaara fought a smile, "Who?"

"SAKURA!" Lee beamed brightly at Gaara.

Gaara's face took on a deadly look and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to kill the pink haired, squealing, bitchy baka. (Like everyone else.)

Lee saw this and tried not the laugh. 'If I do he'll be mad. Well, madder.'

Gaara suddenly attacked Lee's mouth with more vigor. Lee's eyes widened when he felt Gaara bite his bottom lip. He obligingly opened his mouth and melted into the kiss. Ok, so Gaara wasn't the best kisser in the world but then again he hadn't kiss anyone before. –At least not like this- Gaara's tongue searched every inch of Lee's mouth and he pulled away.

Both gasped for breath and Lee smiled weakly. "It . . was a . . . joke."

Gaara aloud a smirk to appear. "Then who?"

Lee blushed another shade darker. "Y-you know very well 'who'!"

Gaara gave Lee a semi confused face, "Hmmm?" he then leaned down and licked Lee's neck.

Lee shivered, "You know!" Lee protested, panting.

"Amuse me then," Gaara ran his tongue up and down the column on Lee's throat. He tasted mainly of sweat and was a little gritty –from the sand- but there was something else, something Gaara couldn't quite name.

Lee moaned and that just urged Gaara on. He nipped Lee's neck and asked again, "Who, Lee?"

"Nnnn," Lee moaned still refusing to answer. Gaara bit down a little harder, Lee gasped and fisted Gaara's shirt. Gaara sucked lightly on the tender flesh. Soon Gaara felt more daring and he slipped a hand down to rest on Lee's hip. He kneaded the skin there with his fingers. Lee's hips involuntarily bucked and Gaara held his still. "Iie. Don't we- we just, nnnn." Gaara covered Lee's mouth, cutting off any more protests.

"If you want me to stop then tell me. Who? I want to hear you say it." Gaara also wanted to stop, knowing it would be both of their first's.

"Unn." Lee gripped the black fabric tightly under his fingers, "I-iie. You know!"

Gaara slipped his other hand down and reached behind Lee with both.

"Stop! Gaara! St-umph!" Lee was, once again, cut off.

Gaara untied Lee's hitate plate and slipped it off, "Just say it."

Lee tried to resist but Gaara was growing more and more _adventurous_. "Fine!" Lee gasped out. Gaara stopped in his movements and set him with icy blue eyes. "The person more important to me than Gai-sensei is- is," Lee's face turned a bright red.

"Oh, come now. It not that bad, _I_ said it." Gaara had a point, _him_ saying something like that really was_ saying _something.

Lee cast his eyes away and mumbled.

"Hmm?" Gaara questioned leaned closer and force Lee to look him in the eye.

Lee nervously licked his lips. Gaara watched as the organ slipped out moistened swollen lip before retreating again. "You," Lee whispered in a husky voice.

'Is he_ trying _to get me to throw him down?' Gaara grinned –a shocking sight for all- and kissed Lee softly. "Don't think you'll be seeing me smile again anytime soon." Gaara stood and started walking.

Lee sat, in shock, for a moment, before grabbing his hitate plate and running after him, "Oi, wait!"

A smile graced Gaara's features and he continued walking.

* * *

Srry. Gaara got OOC the last few pages. Actually he was a bit OOC throughout the whole thing, it just really showed at the end. Lee was a bit on the quiet side to, but the first 7 pages came from the manga so. . . yea.

1: Omote Renge - Initial Lotus  
2: Aiie - :scream:; Iie – no; Iiette – this means something I just can't remember what. So for now he's just screaming it.  
3: Sabaku Sousou - Desert Coffin  
4: Ryuusa Bakuryu - Desert Avalanche  
5: Sabaku Taisou - Desert Requiem  
6: Sabaku Kyuu – another way for saying Desert Coffin  
7: Tessenka No Mai – Dance of the Clematis  
8: Oh god. That's not helping your image Kimi. XP  
9: Saikou Zettai Bougyo Shukaku No Tate - Supreme Absolute Defense, Shield of Shukaku  
10: Mae – Dance; Sawarabi No Mae- Dance of the Seedling Ferns

I think it's funny how Gaara's on top when Lee's older. Hmm.

Evie: I'm kinda sad that the first 7 pages are only the battle :pout: but, neh? What can ya do?

Sarah: go back and summarize? Then write more Shounen-Ai-ness?

Evie: SHH! I could but I'm to lazy and they don't need to know that!

I'm still on Hiatus. Yea, hiatus. . .

Evie: SARAH SAID THAT SHE'S GIVING UP ON GUYS –for now- YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS NINA! MOLESTATION! Oh, yea . . . HI NINA! AND MANDA!

Ohz yea, I'm working on a multi-chap GaaraLee ness so be on the look out. And trust me it doesn't take that long to get into it. Like this one does.


End file.
